1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a computer-based file management method.
2. Description of Related Art
As one type of computer-based file management system, a file management system has been proposed that displays thumbnail images (reduced images) of file contents as icons in order for the user to easily check the file contents. Because this file management system displays the contents of each file in a reduced size, the desired file can be identified more easily and reliably than when the file names and file preparation dates are referred to.
In addition, a system has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-51987) that, taking into consideration situations in which multiple users use one file management system, has a function to perform thumbnail display of the file contents and increase security. According to this system, thumbnail display is not available for files as to which the user does not wish to disclose the contents via thumbnail display, unless the correct authorization information is entered.
However, the method by which thumbnail display can be prohibited regarding such files has not been adequately considered.